Whose tie is it anyway?
by Kotodashi Kyoshi
Summary: Hermione misplaces an article of clothing, Theo makes sure she gets it back, in a not so private setting.


My last entry for this term, prompt was to write about someone claiming something as their own.

Disclaimer: I don't claim a darn thing

* * *

Hermione giggled as Theo pushed her back into the pile of cushions that was in the corner of her room. Being honorary Head Girl for the "eighth year" students had its perks, she got her own private room that was attached to the common room she shared with the honorary Head Boy, which just so happened to be Theodore Nott.

Theo had always been someone she hadn't really given much thought to, for a Slytherin he was quiet and kept to himself, received impeccable grades, and had never been one to feed into the Pureblood nonsense, even if his _was_ one of the oldest Pureblood families there was. But once it had been announced that they would be sharing living quarters, she had no choice but to pay attention.

The years had taken him from a tall, lanky nerd to a well-muscled, handsome heart throb that had all the girls swooning and extremely jealous of the fact that she slept mere feet away from where he did.

He had always been polite to her, once classes started he had even sought her out to be his partner for numerous assignments and had offered to carry her book bag once. One night, when they had been working on a particularly lengthy potions assignment, he had broken out a bottle of Ogden's finest. She'd been a little apprehensive at first, but one raised eyebrow and a playful "live a little" from him and before she knew it they'd gone through half a bottle.

That was the night that started it all.

Playful glances, a brush of his hand along her side when he was looking over her shoulder at their paper in class, and whispers to her of suggestive thoughts when they passed in the hall. It had all led up to one ill-timed kiss on her part, that left him chuckling and when she blushed with embarrassment, turning away from him, he had grabbed her and ravished her against the nearest wall.

They'd been seeing each other in secret ever since.

"Theo," she laughed, "I have to get down to the Great Hall, you know Harry and Ron are coming in to have dinner with Ginny and I."

"I don't care about Weasley having to wait a while to paw at you," he moved in to kiss her again, but she pushed him away.

"Someone sounds like they're jealous," she smirked as he rolled off of her, so she could stand.

He put his hands up behind his head and laid back on a large red velvet cushion, "I just don't understand why you haven't told him it's not going to happen between the two of you yet."

She turned to look at him while fixing her uniform, "it isn't like we've gone public with…whatever this is," she gestured to the space between them.

"Do you want to go public with this?" he smiled as she picked up a tie off the ground and threw it on over her head.

"Do you?"

He looked at her through narrowed eyes, as if he were appraising her, before nodding towards the door, "you don't wanna be late for your precious boys."

* * *

Hermione frowned as another group of girls giggled while staring at her as she walked down the hall, they would make the third group. She reached up and smoothed down her hair and checked to make sure her skirt wasn't tucked in to her underwear or anything else completely embarrassing. Shaking her head, she entered the Great Hall, only to have the whole Gryffindor table go silent and stare at her.

"What is everyone's problem?!" she shouted, moving down the table to where Ginny was already seated with Harry and Ron.

Ginny looked at her like she was crazy, "Hermione, what are you- "

"OY! What the bloody hell are you wearing, 'Mione?!" Ron cut his sister off, spewing roast chicken all over the table.

She felt her blood run cold as she looked down, nothing seemed out of place though, but then a flash of green caught her eye. She gulped, as she realized something that she had clearly overlooked before leaving the dorm and again when she checked over herself in the hall.

She was wearing Theo's tie.

"I, um, well you see- "

"That would be mine," Theo's smooth voice came from behind her.

She turned and narrowed her eyes at him, he had to have known she picked up the wrong tie. He had to have watched her put it on!

Of course, he was standing there, holding her tie and looking good enough to eat. She was well aware that almost every eye in the hall was on them now. She reached up and took his tie off, trying to ignore the sounds Ron was making behind them.

He smirked at her, walking slowly towards her and reaching up to put her tie over her head, "I believe this is yours."

"You knew I was wearing yours when I left the room," she angrily whispered, allowing him to tighten and fix her tie.

"I believe this is mine," he took his tie out of her hand.

The whispers in the hall were loud but everyone clearly heard what he said next.

"I believe this is also mine," he exclaimed, right before he dipped his head and kissed her.

"I knew it." She heard Ginny say behind her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ron yelled.

Their kiss was short and sweet, with promises of more devious things to come, "what are you doing?" she asked him quietly.

"Isn't it obvious, love? I'm taking our relationship public by claiming what is mine where everyone can see it," he added emphasis on _mine_ , and looked at Ron as he said it.

"Yours huh? I rather like the sound of that," she said, before reaching up to kiss him again.

Ron could be heard behind them, over the surprised and excited chatter of the hall, "I DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT AT ALL!"

* * *

Another short, little goofy one. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
